


Chocolate and Blaise

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-26
Updated: 2008-03-26
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise finds Draco in a precarious situation one lazy spring afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate and Blaise

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Written using the prompt “What are you doing?” The summary makes this sound waaay smuttier than it really is...oh well.  
>  **Warnings:** M/M relationship  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Blaise entered the 6th year boy’s dorm feeling rather tired. He’d just spent the entire day chasing Pansy around the school grounds, trying to get her to spill the juicy tidbit she hinted at having that morning at breakfast. He had eventually given up on her and decided he really didn’t want to know that badly.

He shut the door softly and scanned the room in silence. Four of the five beds were empty. The fifth, the one on the end that belonged to the one and only Draco Malfoy, had its curtains drawn. Blaise remained quiet as he carefully made his way across the room. Draco was never without his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Finding the blonde alone was a rarity. Blaise’s curiosity was piqued.

As he approached the occupied bed, he heard soft noises. “Oh yeah,” the person behind the curtain murmured. Blaise froze, listening intently.

“Mmm, yes. Amazing.”

Blaise’s eyebrows shot nearly to his hairline. What was going on here? He took another step toward the bed so that he was standing in a good position to draw open the curtains. Which he then did, as he spoke, “What are you doing?”

Draco paused, one hand on the bed in front of him, the other halfway to his mouth. Sitting on the bed in front of him was a box of very expensive Swiss chocolates. The hand on it’s way to his mouth held one such chocolate and Draco pouted. His tongue darted out to lick away the slight bit of chocolate from his bottom lip.

Blaise chuckled, “Chocolates?”

Draco sneered. “Yes, Blaise, chocolate. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to finish them in peace.”

Something glinted in Blaise’s dark eyes and he leaned forward. Before Draco could protest, Blaise had eaten the chocolate right out of his pale hand and pressed their lips together.

The kiss tasted strongly of chocolate and there was something faint in the background, and Draco moaned in delight. His two favorite flavors, chocolate and Blaise.


End file.
